


【科普存档】这就是德国佬

by daode8



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 非原创，出处见开头。16年手打的一篇科普，前几天想编辑一下结果提示我有敏感词？？lof吃枣药丸 以防万一再AO3这留个档





	1. Chapter 1

**100％德国佬**

  
  
**《南方都市报》2006年6月4日**  
  
  
　　德国人相信，他们的国家足球队和这个国家其他东西一样糟糕透顶，但这并不妨碍他们对足球的热爱。  
  
  
  
　　他们天性悲观、有点爱抱怨，但是非常诚实；  
  
　　他们热爱收集各种数据和整理文件；  
  
　　他们疯狂关注健康和环境，对现代医药却避之不及；  
  
　　他们还发明了人造日光浴和裸体主义；  
  
　　如果你还不知道他们是谁，那么你真的不了解德国人。  
  
  
  
  
　　 **残酷的诚实**  
  
　　“你长胖了吧？”  
  
　　在德国不要试图拐弯抹角、闪烁其词。如果有人问你一个问题，诚实回答，你会得到同样诚实的待遇。所以，“是的，我长胖了几斤。”是正确答案。  
  
　　你被邀请到一位朋友家做客，他的老祖母端上一个她花了几个小时心血做成的蛋糕。  
  
　　老奶奶说：我走遍了整个镇子才买齐配料。是我祖母的水果蛋糕秘方，可是商店里已经不卖腌无花果和山葵糖浆了！  
  
　　你有3个选择：  
  
　　a)哦，真太谢谢您。看上去很可爱。  
  
　　b)哦，谢谢您，但我在节食。我不能吃蛋糕。  
  
　　c)我不喜欢水果蛋糕，无花果让我过敏、皮肤肿胀、长可怕恶心的皮疹。  
  
　　如果选择a，你恐怕是善良的外国人。虽然你无法忍受水果蛋糕，但为了让老奶奶高兴，还是硬撑着把它们往肚子里塞。另一些有礼貌，又机智的外国人则可能选择b。  
  
　　答案c则绝对是专门为德国人保留的。毕竟，诚实怎么会粗鲁呢？德国人会理直气壮地质问，你到底为什么要撒谎？你不喜欢水果蛋糕，为什么假装喜欢？那些无花果可能杀了你！  
  
　　在许多国家，答案C可能会换来脑袋上挨一擀面杖。在德国，却是一种标准交流方式。实话实说是恒久不变的准则。假如碰到一位德国朋友，你们很久没有见面，他90％会问你，“你长胖了吧？”他真的不是想羞辱你，而是一种礼貌的问候。  
  
　　基本原则在于：人与人之间的交流规则到了德国得修改一下。例证如下：  
  
　　任何形式的私人邀请都要完全按照字面理解。“我们准备举办晚会，请来参加。”意思是“我们准备举办晚会，请来参加。”绝对不要理解为：“我们觉得在这么多人面前不邀请你很粗鲁，但讲点风度，千万别来。”同样的，“来我家，我们一起喝茶。”意味着你应该着手安排一个时间，准备迎接这一愉快的聚会。千万不要和英美人的“我们该聚一聚”混淆，后者的真正意思是，“我希望永远不要再见到你。”  
  
　　“是”意味着“是”，“不”意味着“不”。假如你问某人是否可以和她共用一张桌子(或者是借一支笔，或搭一趟便车)这个人回答“是”，问题解决。即使他没有面带微笑，没有让你自便，你也不需要再次询问。如果你问：“您确定吗？我不会打扰您，会吗？我只占这个小角落，一会就完事儿。”德国人会觉得万分恼火。老天，他们都已经回答“是”了，你又不是要求他捐献一个肾脏。闭嘴，坐下不就完了。  
  
　　直接表达个人喜好。假如有人请你看歌剧《瓦格纳的齐格弗里德》，拐弯抹角地拒绝他们：“假如它的时间比6个小时短一点点儿，我会非常愿意去，但是我的日程安排挤得满满的。”如果你不喜欢瓦格纳或歌剧，说出来。德国人不会因为你观点不同而觉得冒犯。但是……  
  
　　你大概需要耐心解释一番。直白诚实也有它的后果，这就是其中之一。你可能被问到，为什么不想参加某人的晚会？为什么不喜欢瓦格纳？而你必须解释。甚至必须就之进行讨论，或者干脆来一场辩论。但是，或许你愿意在喝茶的时候探讨这个问题，你什么时候上我家玩？

     

 **数字狂热**  
  
　　对统计数据的沉迷  
  
　　德国人热爱统计数据。在去德国之前，确保查阅所有重要数据。从你的国家的人口数量到年降雨量，你的世界杯东道主们统统想知道。  
  
　　到了德国，再把这些数据温习一遍。假如你来自像巴黎、纽约一样的著名城市，这一功课就可以免了，但假如你来自一个你的德国新朋友们闻所未闻的城市，一定要记住关于你的城市的所有重要数据。  
  
　　德国人热爱统计数据。这是他们了解你的家乡的方式。提问通常是这样开始的：你的城市有多少人口？超过100万的数字均被认为是值得尊敬的；超过1000万的数字，对德国人而言，则是无法想象的。  
  
　　另一些尤其受欢迎的问题：你的国家的国土面积多少？你的城市的面积？你们实行什么样的政治体制？你们的宗教信仰？某宗教的信徒占总人口的百分之几？失业率多少？  
  
　　公正地说，德国人对他们自己的统计数据确实了如指掌。我确信，即使在睡觉的时候，他们也能倒背如流。数据是他们了解国家的尺度。这种深刻的知识部分源自他们对纪录片的喜爱。假如你发现，世界杯期间竟然有很多不转播足球的电视台，不要感到惊奇。  
  
　　感谢这些纪录片，德国人通常对事物很有见地。不幸的是，他们喜欢不加区别、不考虑国家差别地套搬这些知识。比如，他们普遍认为，所有美国人都吃汉堡——而且只吃汉堡——人人都拧着一把手枪。  
  
　　假如纪录片还不足够提供某个话题的充足聊天素材，由于德国人都看纪录片，这使他们能很博学地谈论许多共同话题。他们当然期望，你也能够参与讨论。所以，启程前好好复习一下。有时，聊天感觉就像考试。如果你无法回答最初几个问题，那你就被认为不及格。时间紧迫，上好闹钟，开始啃书吧。

  
  
　　 **你怎么了？**  
  
　　神秘的德国疾病  
  
　　像其他国家的人一样，德国人也生病。但是，他们感染的某些疾病，只有在这个国家才找得到。加上对药品的深恶痛绝，难怪这个国家的人口数量一直下降。  
  
　　下面的文字取材于真实对话：  
  
　　外国游客：嗨，迪特勒夫，今天过得怎么样？  
  
　　迪特勒夫：不好。  
  
　　游客：哦，不好？怎么了？  
  
　　迪特勒夫：我感觉很糟。我患了Kreislaufzusammenbruch。  
  
　　游客：啊？  
  
　　迪特勒夫：循环衰竭。  
  
　　游客(一脸担忧)：你叫救护车了吗！？我是否该带你去医院？！  
  
　　迪特勒夫(一脸疑惑)：不。但我今天请了假，待在家里……  
  
　　循环衰竭在德国是一大严重健康问题。事实上，就在最近，政客改行的电视舞蹈家海迪·西莫尼斯刚刚挂起她的舞鞋，原因正是Kreislaufzusammenbruch。奇怪的是，这种让人烦恼的，需要回避工作回家躺着的轻度循环衰竭是独一无二的德国现象。在其他国家，假如有人患上循环衰竭，只有死路一条。  
  
　　这还不是唯一德国专利健康问题。社会民主党——德国第一大中左派政党——最近领导层大换血，就是因为党主席马蒂亚斯·普拉策克患了Horsturz。什么？说白了就是严重听力丧失。在德语版网络词典Wikipedia里，对Horsturz有连篇累牍的详细解释，概括起来就是，严重的压力将导致突然的听力丧失。在其他语言版的Wikipedia中，根本就不存在这个词条。  
  
　　换言之，在德国旅行时，不但要注意文化差异，还可能感染在你的祖国闻所未闻的疾病。气流在德国尤其危险，被认为造成了包括重流感在内的各种问题。假如感觉嗓子酸痛，一定记得裹上围巾——即使在汗如雨下的炎夏。如果这种疗法在其他地方很罕见，至少对德国人有所帮助。  
  
　　然而，最奇怪的事情或许不是德国垄断的古怪疾病，而是这里的人对健康的态度。当世界其他地方的人感染支气管炎之类的疾病，他们立即开始大把吞食各种药品。毕竟生活在现代的好处之一就是现代发达的医学。截肢手术不再使用木匠生锈的锯子，支气管炎不再是严重健康问题。  
  
　　但是德国人呢？在许多条顿人看来，勇敢地忍受几个星期的支气管炎造成的痛苦，比吞噬可疑的抗生素药片承受的健康风险要小得多。一旦他们恢复健康，却立刻猛抽香烟，狂灌啤酒加以庆贺。  
  
　　除抗生素之外的其他药品也应该谨慎对待。阿司匹林诞生于德国。许多德国人却对它避之不及。即使你内脏流血、眼冒金星来到德国药店，如果不是一再坚持要真正的药品，药剂师通常会用一包健康草药打发你。即使买到真正的药品，其剂量也少得可怜，完全不像美国药店出售的巨无霸包装的药品。  
  
　　然而德国人对药品的谨慎似乎确实有效。自1990年以来，德国员工请病假的天数减少了一半，去年，因病旷工的日子更创下了1976年以来的最低纪录。造成这一变化的很大原因可归结于德国医疗费用和就诊费的增加。但谁知道呢，那些健康草药或许真的管用。

  
　　 **疫苗恐惧症**  
  
　　疯狂的麻疹派对  
  
　　想象被邀请参加一个派对，唯一的目的就是让你的孩子感染上麻疹。在德国，这一情况并不罕见。首先，你应该知道，许多德国人更害怕种疫苗。  
  
　　母亲1：“扬怎么样了？你知道他得的是什么病吗？  
  
　　母亲2：“他的医生说，绝对是麻疹。”  
  
　　母亲1：“麻疹？！”  
  
　　母亲2：“是的，明天下午你为什么不带克里斯汀来我家？她还没有得过麻疹，是吗？”  
  
　　母亲1：“没有，但是……”  
  
　　母亲2：“那么你们过来。我们已经邀请了院子里的其他孩子。”  
  
　　母亲1：“你邀请了其他……”  
  
　　母亲2：“这是个机会，让克里斯汀彻底解决这个问题。他们把各种毒素放进疫苗里。此外，得过麻疹对他们的发育也有好处。你还来点饼干吗？”  
  
　　你大概会以为，上面的对话是瞎编乱造的。可惜不是。柏林Robert　Koch研究所的冈瑟·德特维勒说：“我们不知道这种情况有多普遍，但我们确实知道，有这样的派对存在。”  
  
　　换言之，为了保护他们的孩子免于注射疫苗——对，就是碰巧消除了天花和其他一大批致命疾病的东西——德国母亲宁可举办派对，故意让她们的宝贝孩子感染麻疹等可能致命的疾病。在许多德国人童年时代的日历上，水痘派对用红笔标注得异常醒目。  
  
　　造成这一古怪现象的部分原因在于，德国人普遍认为，杀不死你的东西会让你更强壮，反过来，假如你死了，那就证明你本身不够强壮。同时，德国人对于注射化学物质也极其敏感，即使这种化学物质恰好是拯救生命的药物。与美国、法国等国家不同，在德国，上幼儿园或小学不必经过强制免疫。因此，德国父母面临一个在其他国家的人看来明显滑稽的难题：种(疫苗)还是不种？多数人选择接种，但仍然有部分人认为，生病是孩子的必经过程。另外，顺势疗法(一种疾病治疗体系，以小剂量运用一种药物为基础，这种药物的大量服用可在健康人体内产生一种类似于疾病本身的症状)和自然疗法在德国也很有市场。  
  
　　4个孩子的母亲芭芭拉·克姆特说：“在经历了童年的疾病后，我的孩子们的发育都突飞猛进。”曾经担任护士的克姆特不相信免疫。她用顺势疗法治疗孩子们的麻疹、腮腺炎、风疹和咳嗽。但她至少把生病孩子关在家里，不让他们接触其他小孩。有的父母甚至向医生请教参加麻疹派对的最佳时机。  
  
　　或许，正是由于这个原因，今年春天，麻疹重新在德国活跃起来，仅2006年，在北莱茵威斯特伐里亚州——世界杯主办地点之一——已经出现了1200个病例。Robert　Koch研究所指出，情况可能更糟。只有65.7％的德国人接受了第二次巩固疫苗。  
  
　　但也可能，他们在童年时已经参加过麻疹派对。毕竟，麻疹很容易通过喷嚏和咳嗽传播，一群欢闹的孩子是分享这种疾病的有效手段。麻疹可以导致严重的呼吸和耳朵并发症，甚至致命的脑炎。  
  
　　另一种传播麻疹的有效方法，当然是拥挤的体育场、球赛后的聚会。德国官员已经警告世界杯球迷预先接种疫苗。或者，如果你计划去看球赛，不妨先找一家德国邻居套近乎。也许你会获邀参加麻疹派对。别忘了带饼干。

 

       **生态中心主义**  
  
　　转基因食物恐惧症  
  
　　转基因作物、农药、杀虫剂，它们都是构成德国人噩梦的重要元素。结果就是，对有机食品的疯狂痴迷。  
  
　　想吓唬一个德国人？你该这样做：告诉他，你发现转基因的食品比自然方法种植的水果和蔬菜更健康。保管达到目的，不过，别忘了准备好心脏起搏器。  
  
　　70％的德国人说，他们绝不碰转基因食品。事实上，他们许多人为了回避任何转基因的东西不惜跋涉半个城市——然后直奔有机食品店。德国是世界上最沉迷于有机食物的地方。在英国或美国，只有在健康食品店或昂贵的高级市场才能买到有机食品，而在德国，有机食品店增长的速度比爱达荷州的转基因玉米还要快。从芦笋到小南瓜，有机食物绝对是蓬勃发展的赚钱生意。  
  
　　这一现象的根源其实非常简单：德国人花很多时间考虑环境和他们的健康。这种生态中心主义也体现到他们的购物习惯里。此外，这里的超市出售的通常只有3种蔬菜：一)从南欧或北美长途运输过来后，遍体鳞伤的；二)摆放几天后，老得塞牙且发霉的；三)在荷兰的温室里度过童年，变得索然无味的。事实上，邻国的荷兰人把他们的土产番茄称为“水包包”，乐得用它们骗外国人的钱，好过自己食用。因此，不难理解，在北欧国家，有机食品店就像沙漠里的绿洲，种植着新鲜的绿色蔬菜，味道纯正。  
  
　　这一切意味着，有机食品在德国不再与嬉皮士和保护过度的母亲联系在一起。“有机”已经主流化。当然，健康食品小店仍然存在——卖蔬菜水果之外，还出售有机瑜珈茶和有机按摩盐——但同时也有超过300家专营有机食品的超市，销售不含杀虫剂、抗生素、荷尔蒙的水果、蔬菜、谷物、肉和一切可以想到的食物。而且价格合理。Lidl、Aldi等折扣店还生产他们自己的廉价有机产品。  
  
　　这一有机潮流当然也迅速改变了德国农业。目前，4.5％的德国农民实施有机农业，他们雇佣了15万人。1997年，德国出售了价值14.8亿欧元的生态食品。2004年销售额上升到35亿欧元。

　　 **人造肤色**  
  
　　橙色的德国人  
  
　　德国人热爱人造日光浴。他们是如此的狂热，即使在阴霾的深冬，还可以看到满大街德国人肤色异样——从古怪的黄疸色到托斯卡纳赤陶色，应有尽有。  
  
　　虽然比不上西伯利亚，但是德国的冬天也很让人郁闷，漫长，阴沉，单调，雨雪连绵，寒冷多风。可是就在这种连日不见太阳的气候中，外国游客们发现了一个谜一般的现象：为什么当地人皮肤还没有像纸一样苍白？  
  
　　当然，有的人可能参加了去热带地区的折扣旅游，他们的黝黑肤色是完全合理合法的。但是其他人呢？原来，德国人疯狂喜欢假日光浴——就是把自己关进一个四周安装着太阳灯的盒子里烤上几个小时——难怪有位刚到这个国家的游客惊呼：为什么那么多德国人是橘子色的？  
  
　　事实上，这确实是一个状观的景象。人造日光浴肤色层次众多，从病态的黄疸色、皮革般的棕色、深橙色、托斯卡纳赤陶色，一直到青铜色深浅不一。不单女士们，男人们也喜欢一身橘子皮一样的肤色。这一肤色通常会搭配棒球帽、重重的银耳环、白得耀眼的球鞋——假如巴特·辛普森有个同胞哥哥，恐怕就是这副模样。  
  
　　而且，他们无处不在。德国人是欧洲人中最喜欢使用日光浴室的。超过1600万人经常光顾遍布全国的3万家沙龙和日光浴室。由于存在一定皮肤癌危险，接受日光浴需要一定节制。虽然存在风险，但越来越多的德国年轻人却对日光浴上瘾。  
  
　　这些日光浴瘾君子想要的不单是黝黑的肤色，还因为接触紫外线会导致人体分泌多肽——一种荷尔蒙，可减少疼痛，影响情绪。在灼热的夏日，也有人光顾日光浴室。因为他们觉得去公园晒太阳太麻烦。  
  
　　日光浴机器实际上是由德国人发明的。发明第一台日光浴床的目的是治疗软骨病，针对那些骨骼密度过低的患者。20世纪70年代，德国科学家弗雷德里希·伍尔夫发明了一种用紫外线帮助运动员训练的方法，并注意到人工日光浴产生的副作用——健康的棕色肤色。那时，廉价一揽子旅游刚刚起步；棕色(或橘黄)的皮肤显示着富裕到能去热带海滩上躺几周。一台能够为无法负担海外旅游的人制造同样富裕的假象的机器立刻成为赚钱金矿。  
  
　　虽然，德国癌症救助中心(DKH)很想在每家日光浴室门口贴一张“日光浴有害健康”的标语，但这只是一个近期无法实现的美梦。癌症的危险似乎也不能消除德国人对“健康肤色”的向往。这是一桩庞大的生意，年收入超过15亿欧元。

 

       **全部真相**  
  
　　裸体的德国人  
  
　　德国人喜欢裸体。他们几乎在任何时间，任何地点都可能剥光衣服。当然，他们中大多数人，并没有暴露癖。但是逛德国公园的时候，小心“锤子”。  
  
　　我们所有人都认为《太阳报》刊登的德国总理默克尔光屁股的照片太过分，出格了，对吧？那个可怜的女人，应该拥有自己的隐私。  
  
　　假如这事发生在美国——比方说，乔治·W·布什在汗流浃背骑完山地车后，剥光衣服，在白宫玫瑰园乘凉——公众肯定会勃然大怒，原因有二。一方面，怎么能对国家领导如此不尊重。另一方面，老百姓们会问，一个总统在光天化日之下，脱什么衣服！？默克尔的照片却丝毫没有引起后一种疑问。毕竟，脱光衣服，是德国人的闲暇消遣之一。  
  
　　随时随地你都可以看到裸体的德国人——在穿越慕尼黑市中心的伊萨尔河边；在柏林郊外的哈弗尔河岸上；在公园里。在慕尼黑的英国花园，有个永远裸体的家伙，像有脚的有摆的大座钟一样到处吓唬外国游客。他的绰号叫“锤子”。  
  
　　还有桑拿。在德国，别想穿着泳衣去桑拿室。首先，你会是唯一穿任何衣服的人。其次，你会立刻被贴上虚伪的外国人的标签。没有人死盯着你，没有人试图让你感到尴尬。但是每个人知道用英语和你说话。当然，不时还可能跳出一个浴室工作人员，命令说，“把你的衣服脱掉，请脱，这里不允许穿衣服！”  
  
　　所有这一切并没有什么可大惊小怪的。人人都知道，欧洲大陆的人会毫不犹豫地脱掉身上的衣服。但是，德国人另当别论。早在20世纪初，他们已经处于集体裸体运动的最尖端。德国社会学家海因里希·普都尔——即所谓的“裸体主义之父”——于19世纪90年代写了一本叫《裸体礼拜》的小册子。1903年一位叫保罗·齐尔曼的先生在汉堡开了第一个天体营。裸体主义的初衷是，通过甩掉束缚身体的衣服，对抗19世纪像束身衣一样保守的道德规范。与素食主义、禁酒主义、衣服改革、柔软体操一起，裸体主义属于一种新的前卫的身体信仰。20世纪60年代，所谓的Freikorperkultur(自由身体文化)——今天仍旧被称为FKK——得到进一步推动：德国学生们全体裸体坐巴士去上课。  
  
　　今天，这个国家已经不再是绝对自由的裸体者天堂——一些公园开始设立裸体区域和时间。但是，在这个国家的海边、湖边和各个度假胜地，仍然时常可以看到脱得精光的一家老小。  
  
　　并非所有德国人都赞成裸体。外国人或许认为所有德国人都是暴露狂。而前东德人，则认为，在裸体问题上，他们的德西邻居太古板。共产主义丝毫也不介意裸体。在柏林墙被推倒后，德东人和德西人在是否能在波罗的海海滩上裸体的问题上发生分歧。这个问题最终由“FKK指定区域”解决；但是一些裸露的东部人仍然憎恨新的限制，并且故意在FKK区域的边缘晃悠，向他们那些穿衣服的西方表亲们无声抗议。

　　 **德国性教育**  
  
　　“亲爱的萨默尔医生”  
  
　　在性观念开放的德国，成千上万的德国青少年从流行杂志《Bravo》的专栏中学会了关于搭讪、调情、坠入爱河、做爱的知识。自1969年起，萨默尔医生就开始教导孩子们性知识。  
  
　　问你的德国朋友，他最先从哪里获得性知识。十之八九，他们会告诉你：是《Bravo》，一本针对青少年的流行文化、音乐杂志，乍看上去更像东京酒店宣传手册而不是青少年杂志。  
  
　　但是与其他国家青少年杂志在性问题上委婉、隐约的态度不同，《Bravo》把它在这方面的教育特权看得很严肃，并且绝不回避敏感图片。  
  
　　在青春痘软膏、卫生棉球的广告中间，有一个性建议专栏，搭配着大胆的图片——有点像少年版《花花公子》。假如在大西洋对岸的美国，这种东西肯定会把出版商送进监狱。  
  
　　可是这是性开放的德国。在这里，在青少年性教育问题上几乎没有禁忌。在这个性友善的青年社会中，自1969年开始就在《Bravo》专栏中提供性建议的“萨默尔医生”有着举足轻重的作用。而德国人也热爱它。来自各个政治宗教阵营的人都张开双臂欢迎它提供的信息。事实上，专栏的编写人员常常获邀到教堂向青少年做性教育。　　  
  
　　2003年开始，31岁的瑞士医生埃弗琳·冯·阿克斯开始担任专栏编辑，成为一位“萨默尔医生”。她说：“比较其他国家，德国在性问题上的禁忌确实要少得多。每期，我们采访两个年轻人，问他们一些非常私密的问题，同时刊登他们的裸体照片。换了在美国，杂志上出现未成年人的裸照是不可想象的。但在德国，我们对这些事情更开放。不无巧合的是，这一专栏创建于性革命的年代。当时，社会思想开放了许多，今天仍然如此。”  
  
　　这并不意味着《Bravo》是一本粗俗的杂志，它也没有把自己变成条顿版本《性爱宝典》的意图。事实上，那些裸体图片是为了安慰那些突然经历身体和心理剧变的青少年，让他们了解变化是正常的。此外，即使刚入门的新手也有权了解第69号姿势的真相，正如杂志网站在最近一期名为《性爱姿势69：品味问题》的文章旁用清晰图片所演示的一样。  
  
　　在对待未成年人性问题上，德国的社会态度和法律立场都比其他国家更为宽容。在德国，14岁以上的人可以合法与其他14岁以上21岁以下的人发生性关系。从16岁起，他们可以和任何年龄的人合法发生性关系。但是假如21岁以上者与16岁以下者发生性关系则可能惹上官司。然而，父母们几乎很少干预孩子们的性生活。最近《Bravo》的一项调查发现，2／3的母亲知道她们的十多岁的孩子有性生活，而且泰然处之。同一调查发现，多数德国年轻人，在15岁至17岁时第一次有性体验。  
  
　　每周，萨默尔医生的小组回答读者来信提出的关于健康、身体变化、性和爱情的问题。每周数百个问题以书信、电话、网上留言的形式提出来。大都是荷尔蒙涌动的青少年好奇的问题：我该如何遇到自己的第一个伴侣？该怎样调情？我的身体为什么会发生变化？我会永远这样伤心吗？我是否需要避孕措施？接吻会感染艾滋病吗？什么是安全的性爱？如果我是平胸，男孩子还会爱我吗？  
  
　　每周，超过60万个青少年购买《Bravo》，更多人浏览该杂志网站。萨默尔医生的栏目是最受欢迎的内容之一，吸引了庞大的读者群。4月，[Bravo.de](http://bravo.de/)网站的网页浏览量达到3900万。  
  
　　虽然萨默尔医生总是提供最坦白、开放的答案，让人惊讶的是，仍然还有那么多的德国青少年在性问题上懵懂无知。《Bravo》最近的调查发现，德国青少年对在关键信息上仍然无知。冯·阿克斯说：“我们发现，在如何避孕和预防艾滋病及其他性传染疾病方面，他们仍然需要教育。”

 

      性开放社会的弊端  
  
　　具有讽刺意味的是，冯·阿克斯认为，这一切都是过度性开放的社会造成的。每天，孩子们被性图像包围：MTV充满了半裸的明星，时装广告模特穿得越来越少，年轻人的俚语充满了性暗示。她说：“40年前，人们认为，孩子们一无所知，必须abc开始解释。今天，正好相反。我们的孩子生长在一个在性问题上几乎没有禁忌的社会。大家都认为，他们知道的已经比需要知道的更多。今天，他们确实可以得到大量信息，但大都很片面，或者互相矛盾。”  
  
　　虽然，性革命似乎使德国在性观念上远比其他所有国家开放。自从1969年《Bravo》创立萨默尔医生专栏以来，青少年们所面对的世界也在发生变化。比如，过去，他们不用考虑HIV和艾滋病的问题。伴随国家经济的不景气和失业率的居高不下。冯·阿克斯医生和她的小组发现了年轻人中令人担忧的新现象：对他们的未来和生计的恐惧。  
  
　　“现在，常常有年轻人在信里说，他们担心，爱情问题会妨碍他们上大学，妨碍他们的职业培训。”描绘这种新恐惧有一个贴切的德语单词——Existenzangst，生存恐惧——冯·阿克斯医生发现，它刚刚感染德国青少年一代。  
　　

　　萨默尔医生的答案  
  
　　［1］我是否应该接受HIV测试？  
  
　　埃瑞丝，16岁：昨天我和一个男孩睡了，追悔不已——不仅因为我欺骗了我的男朋友，还因为，可能感染HIV。因为吃了药，所以不可能怀孕。我该接受HIV测试吗？你能否告诉哪里能够测试？结果可靠吗？  
  
　　萨默尔医生：你很紧张，埃瑞丝，这可以理解。但是，在性行为发生12个星期后，接受HIV测试才有效——那时，你的身体才会产生抗体，测试寻找的正是抗体。但是，在这12周内，感染HIV的人仍然可能把病毒传染给他比如通过献血，或无安全措施的性交。因此，你必须把你的越轨行为告诉你的男朋友。他需要考虑自己可能涉及的风险，而你必须开始习惯使用避孕套。你可以通过你的家庭医生接受HIV测试。结果100％可靠。  
  
　　［2］廉价避孕套安全吗？  
  
　　蒂姆，16岁：我过去总是在药店购买避孕套。现在，我发现，在超市也有卖——而且便宜得多。那些便宜的避孕套安全吗？  
  
　　萨默斯医生：比较价格是很正常的。当然，你可以在超市购买避孕套。重要的是，要买经过机器测试的，标有“德国Latex研究集团”封条的。别忘了检查产品有效期。并确保避孕套是真空包装。假如真空封条破坏，应该立即扔掉。  
　　

　　 **罪恶之城**  
  
　　堕落的世界杯  
　　  
　　有那么多的负面报道，难怪有人认为德国是一个充满盗卖人口的皮条客和戴着手铐的妓女的可怕国家。他们确实存在，是不容轻视的问题。但自从2002年起，卖淫在德国合法化。红灯区变成政府紧密监视的地方。妓女们纳税，享受福利，定期体检。  
  
　　翻开一张英国或美国报纸，你会认为，世界杯根本就不是一项体育竞赛。某英国报纸的头条悚然写着：“世界杯妓女丑闻。”另一份报纸则报道说：“多特蒙德世界杯计划：瞄准妓女与和平”。一份美国报纸宣称：“美国立法者就世界杯性交易问题敦促德国。”难怪人们会认为，踏入德国后，迎接世界杯球迷的将是一群衣不蔽体的乌克兰性奴隶——总理默克尔亲自派遣的欢迎团。  
  
　　用Google搜索，你会很容易发现世界人民对德国性工业的高度关注。输入Artemis——柏林最大的新超级妓院，紧靠世界杯赛场旁边——你会发现超过10页的链接，还有一篇又一篇文章，全部声称，为满足大量涌入球迷的需要，德国城市纷纷增设或扩展现有红灯区。  
  
　　还没到读到第三段，这些文章就开始猛烈抨击卖淫的非人性和不道德。紧接着甩出人权组织的统计数字说，大约有4万至6万东欧妇女被走私到德国，被逼成为性奴隶。被迫卖淫在德国确实是一个非常严重而真实的问题。但是，许多外国媒体似乎故意将两者混为一谈。  
  
　　德国在2002年使卖淫合法化。合法的妓女在有营业执照的妓院工作。她们有工作许可证，定期接受健康检查，纳税，享受国家福利。一些妓女工作的地方确实比较声名狼籍，比如臭名昭著的位于杜塞尔多夫火车站进站铁轨边的妓院，妓女们站在标有数字的窗口前，向旅客打招呼。但是，话说回来，世界最古老的职业向来就是低俗的。  
  
　　当然，卖淫也有非法的一面——没有证件的女人、男人被从东欧、亚洲或其他地方偷偷运来。事实上，德国人很清楚这个问题——前外长费希尔差点儿因为一桩人口走私丑闻被迫辞职。2000年，在德国放宽东欧国家的签证限制后。仅乌克兰一国的申请数量就增加了一倍。面对洪水般涌来的申请。费希尔命令大使馆和领事馆，在碰到模棱两可的情况，对东欧人开绿灯。这一漏洞意味着成千上万东欧妓女可以凭借旅游签证进入德国，而他们的皮条客着拿着商业签证入境。因此，费希尔被冠以“皮条客”的绰号。德联邦刑事办公室统计，在德国有14万被迫卖淫者。  
  
　　这是一个警察、政府和非政府组织都在致力消灭的问题。在世界杯前夕，甚至出现了一个全国足球主题运动：“对被迫卖淫说不。”3月，德国足球联盟也发起了一个名叫《最后哨声——终结被迫卖淫》的运动。这些活动的目的都希望引起世界杯游客对被迫卖淫的认识，以及教导他们如何加以制止。  
  
　　3月，另一个叫《负责任的约翰》的活动启动，它的网站上教嫖客识别合法与被迫的妓女，以及在发现人口走私受害者后该如何帮助她／他。甚至有一个专门的求助热线。  
  
　　但是，德国大多数的性工作者——40万——都是合法的。世界杯开幕后，他们将在合法妓院和体育场附近的流动屋里等待顾客。无论拜访他们是否违背道德，但确实有助推动德国经济。

 

      **德国男人**  
  
　　高大英俊的约会陷阱  
　　  
　　最初看上去，到处是6英尺高的金发男子，德国似乎是女人的天堂，直到约会开始。德国男人比你想象的更难以相处。  
  
　　对单身女游客而言，一开始，在德国约会就像享受一顿美味大餐。这里的男人几乎都高得要人仰视，大多数是金发，无一例外的都非常英俊，有着像阿多尼斯(希腊神话中，维纳斯所喜欢的美少年)一样的身材。更难以置信的是，他们都衣着得体，散发着昂贵古龙水的味道，而且还挺聪明。  
  
　　第一印象是如此的深刻，许多女人立刻想到了约会。可是假如认为参加一个充满德国美男子的晚会，立刻会有所收获，那就大错特错了。德国男人看上很诱人，但他们也很软弱，害怕承诺，而且异常害羞。一个漂亮而有魅力的女人——要是在其他国家，有如此多的人跟她搭讪、调情，她连上洗手间往鼻子上扑粉的时间都没有——在德国晚会上无人搭理是极普通的情况。假如你想与德国男人约会，那么准备好主动出击。  
  
　　但是在冒失闯进“与德国男人交往”这片雷区之前，先弄明白等待你的是什么。简言之，条顿男人可粗略分为下面几个类型：  
　　  
　　贵族  
  
　　他的爸爸是德国皇帝最宠爱的侄子，妈妈是社交美人。1918年德国废除了他们的君主制，可是德国贵族仍然存在。他们没有工作，在德国的社会民主制度中没有地位，但却紧抓着过去不放，自恃清高。这些贵族似乎仍然活在过去。  
  
　　明显特征：如果像火车一样长的姓名后面拖着von或zu——更荒谬的，可能两者都有——那么这位无疑是条顿贵族了。德国贵族男士的穿着通常包括：粉红色的衬衣、名牌牛仔裤和斜纹软呢夹克。他还可能用假伊顿(英国贵族学校)口音讲英语。虽然许多德国男人身高1米8、金发，贵族则总是身高1米8、金发。  
  
　　栖息地：周末参加某某男爵举行的狩猎宴会；提供下午茶的时髦柏林酒店；维也纳歌剧舞会、温布尔顿体育场、阿什科特赛马场，等等。假如他们选择工作，很可能就职于某德国大媒体的管理层。  
  
　　最爱活动：航海；购买奔驰车；回忆他在英国寄宿学校的美好时光。  
  
　　优点：假如你是英国人，犯了思乡病。德国贵族男士会高兴地纵容你经常回家的需要。  
  
　　陷阱：贵族男人可能在莱茵河边有一幢雄伟的古堡，这个地方是如此美丽，难免让你遐想联翩，开始想象给它添置昂贵的意大利家具。开始，他可能会鼓励你的幻想。但是不要上当。贵族男人是不会改变的。他一旦带你回家，就会彻底抛弃“我想为你改变”的承诺，强迫你吃Leberwurst、见他100岁的老奶奶、带着他们家的一大群猎狗散步。你将被关在尘封的古堡中，孤立无助。如果你抵抗向条顿上层社会的过渡，他会立刻把你甩掉，找一个高颧骨的德国女贵族。  
　　  
　　运动型  
  
　　“我从未涉足运动。”温斯顿·丘吉尔曾明智地说。可是，对于运动型的德国男人就另当别论了。哦，不，他爱运动，简直为之而生。当你裹着被子做美梦时，他可能拖着你要围绕汉堡的阿尔斯特湖跑上N圈。他嘲笑美食，无法忍受脂肪。  
  
　　明显特征：像希腊雕像一样没有体毛，晒黑的皮肤。用半管发胶把漂染过的头发弄成凌乱、刚起床的样子。衣服里揣着步程计。衣服大多是阿迪达斯和Puma牌。如果他喜欢骑单车，那么可能找得到一件连身、尼龙自行车运动服装。  
  
　　栖息地：体育馆、户外、寿司店、运动品商店。  
  
　　最爱活动：马拉松、山地跑、在镜子前自我欣赏、烹饪炒豆腐。  
  
　　优点：运动型德国男人通常健康得吓人。当他们56岁时，看上去像30多岁。他还会请你去洗健康温泉，每年至少4次。  
  
　　陷阱：洗德国健康温泉意味着：5点起床，喝味道可疑的水、做水下软体操。与他约会期间，你还得放弃美味的薯片、全脂奶制品和所有红色肉类。  
  
　　如果你还想和运动型德国男人交往：立刻开始减肥，习惯在周六晚上以橙汁当晚餐。  
　　  
　　宠物型：  
  
　　通常，他的年龄在25岁至30岁之间，很可能刚被初恋女友甩掉，茫然若失。接着，他想到了解决方法：他需要一个女友代替品。尽快。  
  
　　明显特征：衣服全是他妈妈买的。经常一副被挨打太多的小狗表情。  
  
　　栖息地：需要照顾的德国男性很可能仍在勤奋学习，距离找一份体面的工作大概有几光年那么久(德国大学生可以将大学时代拉长到十年之久)。因此，你很可能在高等学府、邋遢的俱乐部、学生餐厅碰到他和他的讨厌的朋友。他们的公寓可能到处扔着书和CD，还有一辆挂在墙上的二手自行车。  
  
　　最爱活动：一起策划你的未来。  
  
　　优点：他是多么的崇拜你……  
  
　　陷阱：谁受得了那么多崇拜？他需求太多了，吃东西也挑剔，还可能对花生过敏。  
  
　　如果真的决心和这样的男人交往：准备当妈吧。  
　　  
　　智慧型  
  
　　智慧型德国男人整整一生把自己封闭在某所大学内，能讲流利的塞尔维亚语，家里没有电视。他太聪明了，难免自视过高。  
  
　　明显特征：穿着像《死亡诗社》中的罗宾·威廉斯，但少一点美国味。  
  
　　栖息地：貌似很有艺术气息的柏林咖啡馆——墙壁上挂着玛莲·黛德丽的黑白照片。智慧型德国男人用写书、阅读深奥的学术文章打发闲暇时光；常常吸着法国香烟喝着浓咖啡谈论德国哲学家；他们喜欢阅读《法兰克福汇报》，不时斜眼打量高颧骨的法国女人。  
  
　　最爱活动：抱怨任何没有双博士头衔的人缺乏学术资格。看古老沉闷的法国电影。  
  
　　优点：在你准备考试的时候，他是很有用的。  
  
　　陷阱：每次，你试图与他讲话，他总是忙于阅读，或忙于考虑更重要的事情。真相是：智慧型的德国男人可能从骨子里厌恶女人，你根本毫无机会，反正，他只想和法国女人睡。  
  
　　假如真想和这样的人交往：拼命啃书。越多越好。  
　　  
　　前东德型  
  
　　他能够用俄语说“我爱你”。但自从1989年之后，形势急转直下。对东德男人——前民主德国特产——而言，假如柏林墙仍然存在，生活将美好得多，至少他们嘴里是这么说的。他们的口头禅包括，“我的祖国已经不复存在了。”集体主义精神都跑到哪里去了，呃？  
  
　　显著特征：胭脂鱼发型。对1983年款石磨牛仔裤、Trabant车和波罗的海岸有着不健康的痴迷。  
  
　　栖息地：东柏林酒吧、Friedrichshain人民公园、奥登河畔法兰克福。  
  
　　最爱活动：听上世纪80年代的重金属摇滚乐，抱怨资本主义、欧元和他最近3英镑／1周的昂贵消费。  
  
　　优点：不错的历史老师。如果你想学点俄语，他也能帮帮忙。  
  
　　陷阱：上面已有清楚交代。  
  
　　如果仍想和他交往：立刻换上粗蓝布工装裤。  
　　  
　　有机型  
  
　　啊呀呀！这个德国男人真是个健康的家伙。穿Birkenstock牌拖鞋，吃小扁豆，有机食物的德国男人谈到全球气候变暖、核能和有机种植时总是滔滔不绝。啊……哈欠……  
  
　　明显特征：有机德国男人通常有一对犹豫的大眼睛(你知道原因：这个星球正在死去！)。他还可能留着“骇人”长发绺(确实名副其实)，即使阳光明媚也常戴着围巾。  
  
　　栖息地：他们常光顾有机食品超市(尤其是陈列豆腐的货架)，更不会漏掉反美游行示威。如果你喜欢“超级绿色”的有机男人，他就是那个拿着大喇叭朝防暴警察破口大骂的家伙。  
  
　　最爱活动：参加反皮草／反战争／反一切血腥罪行游行；看《2005年绿色和平组织最佳游行》DVD；在他自己的有机菜园子里勤奋挖掘。  
  
　　陷阱：除非你是绿色女神，有机型男人关于全球变暖的没完没了的唠叨肯定会让你发疯。他不允许你洗澡时间太长(浪费水)；不许坐飞机飞去遥远的加勒比海度假(空气污染)；当然更不许你穿名牌，因为这些跨国服装公司剥削印度尼西亚童工。  
  
　　如果你真想与有机型男人交往：他们仍然无法抗拒头发里别雏菊、嬉皮士的打扮。  
　　  
　　无政府主义者  
  
　　德国政府体制糟糕透顶。这是无政府主义德国男人的信条。至少，大多数情况下都很糟糕，除了给无政府主义男人的失业救济金账户汇钱，让他们有钱购买黑色皮夹克，让他们像马一样庞大的杂种狗吃饱狗粮的时候。  
  
　　显著特征：蓬头垢面，胡子拉碴。无政府主义德国男人常留着粉红色的莫霍克式头发，破烂的牛仔裤上横七竖八挂着金属链条。他们对任何皮革制作的服装都趋之若鹜，用来搭配装饰着死亡金属乐队图案的圆领衫。  
  
　　栖息地：与其他无政府主义者同党，牵着大得吓人的恶狗在公共汽车站溜达。柏林Boxhagener广场总是聚集着数量可观的人群。  
  
　　最爱活动：喝啤酒、向过路人索要零钱、踢墙壁、无缘无故地吼叫。  
  
　　优点：没有。除非你正在拍摄记录片，老板要你去找一个无政府主义者样本。  
  
　　陷阱：如果你的家人都爱干净并珍惜他们的可爱家具，那么任何时候你都不能带他回家。无论多么悉心教导，无政府主义男人就是不会刷地板。  
  
　　假如你仍然坚持要和此类人交往：还是算了吧！

 

       **官僚主义**  
  
　　德国人的证书崇拜  
　　  
　　对德国人而言，天堂整齐地排放着一个个的文件夹。收集、整理证书和记录生活方方面面的文件是一项全国性休闲活动。假如无法提供正确文件，那么你这个人也许根本不存在。  
  
　　一份基本的求职申请书应该包括多少页？一封介绍信、一份简历、几封推荐信。就是这些，对吗？再想想。  
  
　　当其他地方的人在找工作时，都尽量避免对世界的森林造成重大伤害，此时，德国人却把他们的环保主义抛到了脑后。在这个国家，申请一份工作——从最高级的首席执行官，到最普通的清洁工人——往往需要把桌面印刷软件的功能发挥到极致。在德国申请工作需要一个人从踏入小学开始到提交申请表时，记录此人每一年生活的证书文件：包括其间接受的语言、电脑、职业培训课程。  
  
　　不单申请工作如此麻烦。大学生、纳税人、买房者、签证申请人——几乎每个必须接触官僚机构的人——都必须掌握组织技巧，以便把多如牛毛的纸张凭证理出头绪。证书是神圣的。如果没有签字盖章的文件证明你接受过训练——比方说，粉刷房屋外墙，或将数据输入Excel软件——那么你就不会做。  
  
　　证书迷恋有它的好处。在整理证明自己身份价值的官方文件方面，德国人可谓大师。几乎每家每户都有一面摆放文件夹的墙壁，保管着每一张账单、票据和每个家庭成员的成长步伐。  
  
　　即使居住在狭小混乱寝室的大学生也必须开辟出一片地方供奉“文件夹神”。除了存放真正重要的研究材料外，保留一大堆证书也是毕业所必须的。每门功课完结后，学生们都会领到一小张纸加以证明。在期末考试前，必须向“考试办公室”提交该证书，以换取进入考场的许可证。  
  
　　离开象牙塔后，情况毫无好转。作为德国居民，几乎随时随地，你都可能被要求提供Meldebescheinigung——警察提供的居住地证明。没有它，将彻底扰乱你的日常生活，你无法在银行开户，无法在当地录像店租影碟，无法去公共图书馆借《书写简历傻瓜手册》。  
  
　　但是，有了《傻瓜手册》并不能证明你会写简历，只有盖公章的证书可以。在柏林要找一份工作，唯一有用的只有证书。因此，去买台天平吧，你的证书越重越好。

 

       **偷窥**  
  
　　你在看什么，老奶奶？  
　　  
　　德国人有死盯着人看的毛病。无论是一楼阳台上追看你的一举一动的老奶奶，还是地铁里坐在对面的家伙，你必须学会忍受。  
  
　　第一幕：阳光明媚的普通一天，你正在忙活自己的事情——拧垃圾出去扔掉、停车、去街对面的面包店买面包卷，或者是其他任何正常人做的事情。最重要的是，你在忙自己的事情。突然，你有种奇怪的感觉——一种强烈的被人打量的感觉。你环顾四周，看到了：一对藏在半开的窗帘后面的眼睛，窗户位于对面公寓一楼。你的一位德国邻居正面无表情地打量你的一举一动。  
  
　　第二幕：早上，你走进地铁，找最近的座位坐下，打开报纸读起来，但你仍然无法不注意到，对面座位上有人在盯着你看。你抬头对视，他的目光移开，可是，你再次望过去，他还是在面无表情地盯着你。这是某种挑战吗？难道你的脸上有残留的食物吗？你移开目光，心情不理智地郁闷起来。  
  
　　欢迎来到德国。在这里，激烈的目光接触是日常生活的一部分。这种“凝视”是如此的频繁，许多外国人干脆称之为“日尔曼式凝视”。事实上，它可以分为两种：第一种：类似监视式的让人毛骨悚然的盯梢；第二种，耀眼的凝视，感觉像挑衅，其实毫无恶意。  
  
　　第一种情况可能源自德国人强烈的公民责任感——在头发花白的德国老人中尤其常见。(年轻人对窗口监视则不那么上瘾。)在其他国家的人看来，公民责任可能限于自我约束，但许多德国人会确保，不但自己，周围的人也要遵纪守法。在慕尼黑，如果试图在亮红灯时穿越马路，可能会有人不客气地提问：“您是色盲吗？”在这里你还常听说，某某倒霉的人在邮箱里收到警察开的罚单，因为某某喜欢站在窗口张望的老奶奶看到他把车停在非法空间，悄悄记下汽车牌照后向警察告发。  
  
　　这种盯梢、监视大有历史根源。动荡不安的20世纪给德国人留下了忐忑不安的后遗症，他们尤其担心周围潜伏着危险的邻居。在民主德国时期，数百万人给斯塔西(前东德秘密警察)打小报告，汇报他们的邻居的行踪去向。  
  
　　现在，集权统治时代的阴影褪去，但盯梢——“凝视、了望、偷窥、悄悄一瞥……”，你爱怎么称呼都行——却残留下来。深夜喝得醉醺醺，东倒西歪地回家本来是不关他人狗屁的事情。但是，第二天，你却可能在楼梯口听邻居问候你说：“昨晚玩得很开心，呃？你早上3点8分才回家。”你忍着宿醉的疼痛，挤出灿烂的笑容，用最后几个仍然正常工作的脑细胞琢磨：“你就没有自己的生活吗！”但是，事实上，对此你根本没辙。这是一个臭名昭著的传统。德累斯顿雕塑家Stefanie　Buhler专门以此为题材创作了一座名为《Die　Nachbarin(邻居)》的雕塑。塑造一个躲在窗帘后，目不转睛凝视窗外的老妇人，呃，让人起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
　　至于地铁里的一幕，则真的是无伤大雅的张望，虽然确实让人厌恶。或许，德国母亲从不教孩子们说，“亲爱的，盯着别人看是不礼貌的。”或许此人从未在纽约生活过，在那座城市，稍长的目光接触可能引发暴力血案。可是，那样的注视虽然让人浑身不舒服，你又能怎么着？勇敢对视是一种办法。先对着镜子练就半个小时不眨眼的功夫，只要横下心，你的对视定会让多数德国人退缩。另一方面，回报以微笑、眨眼，则可能换来约会。或者，像一个英国朋友建议的：摆出一个不自然的微笑，问：“您想照张照片吗？”现在，轮到那位德国人感到毛骨悚然了。  
　　德国式娱乐

　　 **牢骚、抱怨、呻吟**  
　　  
　　德国人喜欢抱怨。事实上，如果你竖起耳朵仔细听，你会以为，黄昏时分，这个国家就会彻底垮掉。可是，为什么呢？  
  
　　德国人的抱怨有大有小，有时似乎可以理解，有时则完全不可理喻。如果去到德国，你一定会听到一小时接一小时的抱怨，尤其如果你胆敢反对，牢骚更会像火山一样爆发。德国的公共交通被认为是世界上最准时的。假如，火车偶尔晚了几分钟，你必然听到人们像合唱团一样，此起彼伏争相评论，德国铁路系统是多么的糟糕。假如列车准点，他们又会抱怨食物、拥挤的人群、吵闹的小孩、污浊的空气、懒惰的乘务员，甚至还抱怨列车噪音——事实上，德国的火车大概是世界上最安静的了。  
  
　　最流行的牢骚内容是，德国的一切都在走下坡路——所有东西都变得一天比一天糟糕。目前的国家足球队是活人记忆中最糟糕的(虽然2002年时，他们也这么说，那支球队仍然杀进了决赛)。这个国家的设施简直残破不堪。税收高得吓人。政客们都太无能，又自以为是。如此等等，抱怨话题似乎没有止境。  
  
　　面对事实吧：假如有根有据，偶尔的一点儿抱怨还可以理解，但是，大多数时候德国人确实没有可发牢骚的正当原因。与美国不同，这里的马路上没有大大小小的坑凹、不但有公共交通系统而且相当完善可靠、每个人都有医疗保险、人们还可享受4至8周的带薪假期、政客们并不比其他地方的同僚们无能。  
  
　　有趣的是，如果把你的观点讲给德国人听，他们会立刻同意，他们确实抱怨太多。一转眼睛，他们立刻开始为自己的观点辩护。他们开始耐心得告诉你，为什么他们把一切都看得那么悲观。总之，你是无法说服他们的。  
  
　　对游客而言，条顿人发牢骚的业余爱好可能有些古怪，你会开始怀疑是否还有一个你看不到的德国。因为，你明明见到的是一个干净、高效、井然有序的国家——而当地人却告诉你，他们生活在一个多么可怕的地方。因此，外国游客到了德国，最明智的做法是，不要企图对当地人的牢骚刨根问底，听着，点头，再叫一杯啤酒。

 

       **黑暗面**  
  
　　乐观者都是笨蛋  
　　  
　　说到悲观主义，没有人比得上德国人。忘记快乐吧——在德国，它是愚蠢的标志。  
  
　　你兴奋地谈论某事——可能是任何事情：一位新的追求者、一个梦寐以求的工作机会、一个灵光闪现的点子，——兴高采烈地向一位德国朋友解释，希望他分享你的激动。可是他的回答100％会让你大失所望，而且还可能相当直接：  
  
　　不会成功的。  
  
　　反正所有做生意的男人都感情冷漠，不要和这种人扯在一起。  
  
　　这个行业已经日落西山了。  
  
　　甚至带侮辱性：  
  
　　那可真蠢。  
  
　　只有傻子才这么干。  
  
　　也可能是卖弄聪明的：  
  
　　尼采说，上帝死了，世界很讨厌，我们都注定完蛋。试也别试，没用的。  
  
　　浪漫的爱情只不过是维多利亚时代捏造的畸形产物；人类天性不容天长地久的爱情。  
  
　　任何有点智力的人都不可能像你一样快乐。  
  
　　突然，你觉得软弱无力。似乎一条长而尖锐的针刺破了你的热情泡泡，剥掉了乐观主义的内脏，让它慢慢死去。你开始怀疑自己有多么愚蠢，竟然认为这段感情、这份工作、这个点子行得通。显然，你考虑事情不够周到。你觉得疑惑、犹豫、抑郁，开始怀疑是否在祖国的充足阳光下晒昏了头。  
  
　　德国人对他们的悲观主义深感骄傲，而且可以找到悠久的历史根源。1774年，德国浪漫主义文学狂飙时期，歌德著名的《少年维特的烦恼》在发表后轰动一时，据说引起一阵自杀风潮。19世纪，尼采的虚无主义出现在德国也完全是意料之中的事情。  
  
　　德国的歌剧也不例外，多数冗长曲折作品都以死亡为结局——或者像最近的《瓦格纳的齐格弗里德》以搁浅的鲸鱼落下帷幕。此类例子不胜枚举，柏林国家画廊刚结束的一鸣惊人的展览名叫《忧郁》。上一季节最受欢迎的德国电影名叫《安魂曲》。连柏林的街头涂鸦也随处流露悲观，Friedrichshain区一面墙上写着：Ist　eh　alles　scheisse(反正一切都是狗屎。)  
  
　　虽然，德国的历史并不总是快乐的回忆，但是何苦总是如此深沉、悲观？一位当地人曾解释说，总是望这生活的黑暗面，暗示着有深度，批判精神和“智慧”——这些都是德国人热爱安全的心灵和热爱逻辑的头脑所珍惜的。  
  
　　然而，在内心深处，即使最悲观的德国人也渴望一点违背他们的基因和传统的轻松的东西。(否则，为什么在德国有如此多的狂欢节？为什么如此多的人热爱足球？)但是你必须向他们证明，确实有另一种思维方式。  
  
　　下一次，当德国人刺穿你的乐观泡泡时，放声大笑，告诉他或她，放轻松点儿。如果必要，给他买半升啤酒作为润滑剂。抓住一个僵直站在舞池边的当地人，让他模仿你最狂野的舞步。不顾一切，尽管尝试你的“愚蠢又疯狂”的点子，顺便赚上几百万美元。或许，一开始他们会反抗，但最终却会因此爱死你。  
  
　　文：SPIEGEL.DE　译：宇


	2. 这就是德国

       **《南方都市报》地球周刊**  
  
　　  
　　世界杯即将在德国举行，届时超过700万外国人将涌入德国。关于这片陌生的土地，他们需要知道些什么呢？《明镜》周刊开辟网上论坛，邀请曾在德生活的外国人谈他们眼中的德国，谈这个国家和它的人民的特点和怪癖。“德国人粗鲁吗？”、“德国的传统饮食？”、“德国的小报”、“这个国家为什么有如此多的高龄大学生？”、“柏林的街道上为什么有那么多狗屎？为什么德国人那么害怕挂国旗？”等等。  
　　

　　 **红色独裁者**  
  
　　横穿马路必读  
  
　　在陌生国家，一切都显得如此不同，甚至包括穿越马路这样的小事。在德国，你必须学会对付红色交通灯的独裁统治。  
  
　　时间：凌晨3点。地点：柏林弗里德里希海因区的一个十字路口。夏天，这地区充满了盲流混混，让人感觉，全德国试图逃避资产阶级生活的家伙都汇聚到这里。穿过街道有一群朋客打扮的小阿飞。他们的头发染得五颜六色，梳成竖立的钉状。皮带由偷来的奔驰车标志串成。视线里看不到一辆车，他们在耐心地等待交通灯变颜色。  
  
　　在纽约、伦敦等地方，斑马线红灯常常被视为街头的装饰。而在德国，小小的红灯就像一个独裁者，它的子民们必须无条件执行它的命令。但是，情况正在发生变化。越来越多的德国人正抛开他们遵纪守法的天性，开始非法闯红灯。游客们小心了！在这里闯红灯并不像表面那样简单容易。  
  
　　首先，绝对不要当着一个容易受影响的小孩闯红灯。最幸运的情况是，周围的大人会向你投来谴责的目光，意思是你的教唆可能使小海蒂或小弗朗茨下次独自过马路时不幸丧命。更糟糕的情况是，你会被一个5岁小朋友严肃地训话，义正词严地给你来一堂交通规则课。  
  
　　但是这还不是最糟糕的情况。违抗红灯的命令，可能导致你失去一条腿。所有的德国司机都认为自己是迈克尔·舒马赫，一些飞驰而过的自行车手也像在参加环法比赛一样拼命。让他们突然刹车几乎是不可能的。  
  
　　此外还有著名的德国汽车。那些BMW看上去好像在很远之外，你有足够时间穿过马路，抵达安全地带。但是，德国司机把道路中央违规的行人当成挑战。BMW加速很快，转眼就冲到行人面前，靠得不能再近，突然转向，喇叭声摁得又长又响。如果仔细听，你可以听到司机的咯咯笑声。  
  
　　最后，假如你碰巧穿越没有红灯把守的斑马线。抛弃上面所讲的一切。自信欢快地踩上斑马线，因为99.9％的德国司机都会老远就猛踩刹车。毕竟法律站在你的一边。假如某司机靠得太近，让你觉得不爽，尽管抡起拳头猛挥出去。  


　 **逃票者注意了**  
  
　　别想免费乘地铁  
  
　　伦敦、巴黎、柏林和大多数德国城市的公共交通都实行荣誉系统。不买票，你也可以坐车，但是别指望你能够侥幸逃脱。  
  
　　不！德国的地铁不是免费的。很多外国人，第一次听说德国公共交通实行荣誉系统——意思是，你不必投票、刷卡就可登上火车、巴士——可能会有逃票的冲动。但是，记住“天下没有免费的午餐”，不要试图利用他人的信任。因为，你会被抓住的。逃票将面临40欧元(约400元人民币)的罚款，更可怕的是荣誉污点。  
  
　　那些逃票的家伙有一天会发现身着便衣的检票员突然站在面前。在你登上火车时，他们可能还在轻松地聊天，车门关闭：其中一位突然大声说：“早上好，女士们，先生们！请拿出你们的票！”在那时，你会发现自己被关进了陷阱。而周围的每个人，包括那个进火车站后一路丢啤酒罐，看上去像阿飞的少年也有票。  
  
　　假如试图免费坐车，或者买错了票，扮演无知的游客、无辜地眨巴眼睛并不会换来同情。换句话说，德国不是一个容忍漏洞或借口的国家。像许多遵纪守法的条顿人一样，在上车前你就应该把规则弄清楚。

 

      **狗屎泛滥**  
  
　　柏林的地雷  
  
　　宽阔、绿树成荫的大道是柏林的魅力之一。但是小心！在草坪上坐下之前先看仔细了。那股奇怪的味道可能不是来自你的食物……  
  
　　前东德时期，由于无处不在声名狼藉的秘密警察斯塔西(Stasi)，人们在讲话前，总是习惯四处张望。斯塔西像幽灵一样数量众多，没准此时此刻就有人偷听。在首都，间谍尤其集中，柏林人不得不特别小心。迅速地扭头张望动作被冠以专有名词——Berliner　Blick，柏林扫描。  
  
　　今天，虽然东德秘密警察像渡渡鸟一样灭绝了，柏林扫描却仍然盛行。但是现在不是为了寻找偷听的耳朵，而是紧紧地盯着前面的道路，他们在警惕另一种垃圾——狗屎。  
  
　　狗屎无处不在。宽阔，绿树成荫的大道看上去也许很美。但是，每棵大树的基部肯定已经变成了狗的厕所。多数公园里到处都是狗屎地雷。人行道，尤其是大厦入口处的地段也不能幸免。最近有人对东柏林弗里德里希海因区——被认为是柏林市内狗屎泛滥最严重的地区——一条叫Libauerstrasse的小街进行调查，发现了超过70堆狗屎。  
  
　　在城市中央地区，当然很少碰到狗屎问题。住宅区——包括游客最喜欢游览的平思劳雅堡和克莱伍兹堡(Prenzlauerberg、Kreuzberg)——都非常危险。柏林人，尤其是街头少年，爱狗到了疯狂的程度。而且喜欢体型巨大的狗，越大越好。慕尼黑人喜欢把像啮齿动物一样的小狗装在单车篮子里。真正的柏林人则宁死也不愿被人看见和一只迷你狗在一起，更不屑带着扫“雷”铲子出门。  
  
　　有几种避免在德国首都撞上狗屎运的方法：  
  
　　1.学会“柏林扫描”。打量即将走过的每寸土地。  
  
　　2.在路边咖啡馆选择桌子时，小心谨慎。狗屎飘忽的气味会破坏最美味的食品。  
  
　　3.公园野餐是不错的点子。铺开毯子之前，仔细检查草坪。  
  
　　4.假如不幸踩到地雷，尽情大声抱怨。同时可以自我安慰说，你刚成为了一个真正的柏林人。  


　　 **街头法则**  
  
　　没有流血，不用道歉  
  
　　在德国行走是一种肢体接触运动。但却很少听到德国人说“抱歉”。他们也说抱歉，但是在流血的前提下。  
  
　　打开多数德国旅游手册，除了“ein　Bier　bitte”(请来一杯啤酒)之外，它们教给你的第二个常用词就是Entschuldigung。这个词的意思是“对不起”；你大概以为它很有用。谁也不想在一个陌生的国家因为行为粗鲁而招人白眼。  
  
　　在费尽脑细胞终于掌握了这个4音节单词后，你或许会吃惊地发现，在现实生活中，一些德国人似乎完全回避这个词。  
  
　　并不是说所有德国人都天生粗鲁。他们只是学会了适应每天生活中的肢体接触。走在德国的大街上，往往感觉像在参加橄榄球比赛。在人群中，许多德国人会像北极破冰船一样冷酷地向前挺进。在地铁里，一些德国人喜欢假装旁若无人。那个狠狠踩了你一脚的家伙却可能露出一脸吃惊的表情，似乎你根本不应该站在那里。偶尔，德国人故意寻找肢体接触。本文作者就曾被一个为孙子抢占观看游行队伍位置的老太太用胳膊肘狠戳。没有“抱歉”也没有“对不起”。  
  
　　不要妄下结论认为，所有的德国人对普天之下公认的礼貌行为都是免疫的。还是有年轻人在拥挤的地铁里给老人让座。当然这也可能出于恐怖：假如这位慈祥的老祖母突然拿出拐杖把人从座位上赶起来，大概也不会有人感到吃惊。

 

        **等待招待**  
  
　　在德国的“服务沙漠”中生存  
  
　　你以为在世界的啤酒之都购买一杯啤酒会是很容易的事情。但是，首先你必须引起德国服务员的注意，而忽视顾客却是他们的天性。  
  
　　德国人知道他们的这个问题，甚至为之还发明了一个长长的条顿式的单词：Dienstleistungswüste。意思是“服务沙漠”。然而这个词语并不确切。沙漠是温暖的。而德国的顾客服务却让人冷到起鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
　　这并不意味着德国人很卑鄙。远非如此。德国经济部长迈克尔·格罗斯说：“普通德国人是友好的，他只是不需要表示自己的友好。”然而，全球通用的友好标志——微笑——却似乎是德国人无法掌握的东西。这并非要针对某人。迟迟不上饮料和食物已经成为德国服务员的悠久传统。假如仔细琢磨，“服务沙漠”一词又很贴切，因为在啤酒被送来之前，客人有可能已经渴死了。  
  
　　德国政府一直试图在世界杯之前解决这个问题，最近针对“沙漠”发起了名为“服务与友好”的运动，试图在短短几个月内改变几个世纪以来根深蒂固的德国式固执。这似乎是一件不可能的任务。毕竟，在这里，美国式的热情友善被等同于极端的浅薄。把顾客当作美好一天中讨厌的苍蝇蚊子已经成为一种德国传统。  
  
　　你走进一家商店，问“你们有没有XXX”，假如听到的回答只是简单、冷漠的“没有”，不要感到吃惊。德国服务员们觉得没有向顾客解释的必要。假如你没有携带足够的零钱，肯定会听到服务员的抱怨，甚至干脆拒绝完成交易。恶劣的服务到底对德国经济造成了什么样的损失，虽然没有官方统计数字，但一定不会低于某些参加世界杯的小国家的国民生产总值。

 

　　 **该怎么办？**  
  
　　1)永远不要在饥饿或渴得快要死的时候进德国餐厅。在这里，“开胃菜”指的是饮料和食品被端上桌前的漫长痛苦等待。无论你上次吃饭是什么时间，当服务员端上你点的东西时，你绝对已经饿得肚子咕咕叫。  
  
　　2)不要吞咽你的愤怒。如果你受到野蛮待遇，大胆地还之以礼。德国人欣赏直率。一点抵抗甚至愤怒可能立刻换来服务的改善。至少可以让你自己感觉舒服一点。  
  
　　3)某个服务业的人说“我立刻就来！”实际意思是，半个小时后，你将得到服务。  
  
　　4)假如你赶时间，拿到食物后立刻要求结账，否则连付款也得等上半天。还有一个办法就是站起来，穿上外衣，直接走出大门。

       什么秩序？  


　　 **爱插队的德国人**  
  
　　排队似乎是一个并不困难的概念。但是德国人就是无法理解。他们在其他地方或许冷静、有序，碰到排队问题，却都变成了野蛮人，遵守丛林法则。  
  
　　找一本德语字典查查看，你会发现德语中队列一词是Schlange。并非巧合的是，Schlange还有“蛇”的意思。谈到德国的队列时，我们谈的可不是那种正在花园小路上晒太阳的带着可爱斑点的小蛇。将其比作6米长的张开巨口准备吞噬猎物的巨蟒更恰当。  
  
　　不知什么原因，著名的德国Ordnung(秩序)在排队的时候就土崩瓦解。虽然有着世界上最肥厚的法律书的领导，德国人就是不懂得如何排队。  
  
　　那么，身为游客应该怎么办？首先，别忘了往行李里装几包肘部护垫。此外还可以遵循下列建议：  
  
　　1)像许多其他国家的人一样，德国人也无法忍受大蒜的味道。在头天晚上吃下大量大蒜，排队时，站在队列中大口呼吸。还有另一个办法，就是装出一副蛮横好斗的样子。这样几乎就可以打消别人插你的队的念头。  
  
　　2)随时保持警惕。假设，你正在排队买火车票，一个新的售票窗口打开，立刻冲刺抢占位置。假如你不迅速行动，那么你后面的人可能会那么做。(你应该明白，为什么每个人都穿着球鞋了吧！)不要期望有人会好心地指点你，某某窗口刚刚打开。在杂货店和邮局也是同样道理。  
  
　　3)最后，德国人从小浸润在插队文化中，因此谁都不可信。最爱插队的是那些中年男子，慈祥的老太太们也是重点提防对象，她们在插队问题上尤其不顾颜面。

 

        **德国快餐**  
  
　　小心Mett，尝尝Frikadelle  
  
　　饿了？没有多少时间吃饭？面对写满外国文字的菜单感到困惑？下面对德国快餐亭(或称Imbiss)出售的典型食品的简单指南或许对你有所帮助。  
  
　　对于那些不想整天吃麦当劳、肯德基，而希望品尝一些德式快餐的世界杯球迷而言，这份指南将尤其有用。  
  
　　典型的德国Imbiss，也称Schnellimbiss就是指买快餐的地方，可能是快餐店、快餐亭、或者快餐拖车。几乎在每个城市、每个村庄都可以看到它们的踪影，在足球馆之外也不例外。  
  
　　为了节约您的宝贵时间，下面直接介绍几种食品。(排序不分先后)  
  
　　Bockwurst(德式香肠)  
  
　　著名的法兰克福香肠是Bockwurst的一种，也是传统零食中最受欢迎的一种。它们可以分为数百个品种，但基本上都是用盐水煮的猪肉和牛肉(火鸡肉正日益受到欢迎)。便宜，美味，不能错过。  
  
　　Bratwurst(烤香肠)  
  
　　标准的烤香肠，通常配半片干而无味的白面包。  
  
　　Currywurst(咖喱香肠)  
  
　　不要望文生意，对它抱太高希望，这个东西尝起来完全没有咖喱的味道。基本上，它就是烤香肠，被特殊的机器切片，然后配上所谓的咖喱酱(幸运的话，还有些咖喱粉)和半片干巴无味的白面包。  
  
　　Frikadelle(炸肉饼)  
  
　　一种家制牛肉饼或炸肉饼，通常用碎牛肉和猪肉混合制成。可惜的是，这种食品的品质参差不齐。有批量生产的，看起来就让人没有食欲，也有真正是家庭自制的美味。同样搭配白面包或面包卷。  
  
　　Hahnchen(烤鸡)  
  
　　外卖快餐亭通常会出售烤鸡，简单地以辣椒和盐为作料。传统上，德国人喜欢和炸薯条一起吃这道菜。  
  
　　Krakauer  
  
　　无所不在的德国式香肠的另一品种，起源于波兰，通常有更多大蒜。  
  
　　Mett(瘦猪肉馅　小心！是生的！)  
  
　　胆小的人不要尝试。基本上由生的碎猪肉加盐、胡椒、肉豆蔻弄成卷状，点缀以生洋葱。听上去或许会让一些人觉得倒胃口，但却是一道很出名的特色菜，因为质量好的Mett通常非常昂贵，而且美味。显然，它的材料必须新鲜，必须在购买当天食用。  
  
　　Pommes(炸薯条)  
  
　　炸薯条在德国被称为Pommes　Frites。这本身没有什么好解释的，但对于搭配的调料却有讲究。  
  
　　最常见的是Pommes　mit　Mayo(薯条配蛋黄酱)。当然也可以选择番茄酱。如果两种都想要，点“Pommes　Rot－Weiss”(红－白薯条)。假如钞票有限，记住，番茄酱和蛋黄酱单独算钱！  
  
　　Schnitzel(炸肉排)  
  
　　这是另一种德国主食，几乎到处都有。基本上，它是包裹着面包屑的油炸猪肉块。许多中产阶级餐厅提供不同口味的Schnitzel，比如Schnitzel　Hawaii(炸肉块加菠萝和奶酪)、Zweibel　Schnitzel(炸肉块加炸洋葱)等。  
  
　　Spatzle(德国面条)  
  
　　德国斯瓦比亚地区的面条，常和炖肉一起食用，在德国南部最流行。  
  
　　Schweinshaxe(脆皮猪肘)  
  
　　南德和巴伐利亚人喜欢的美味。把猪脚上面的腿部用佐料腌制，再放入烤炉用旺火烤得皮脆肉嫩。看上去巨大、多骨头，但肉的味道鲜美，如果勇于冒险不妨尝试。

 

      **环保先锋**  
  
　　复杂的垃圾分类  
  
　　德国人喜欢复杂的事情，即使扔垃圾也不简单。  
  
　　德国人的教育水平通常都很高，对他们而言这绝对是好事情。因为，在这个国家即使最简单的事情似乎都需要150的IQ。需要地铁车票吗？售票机会提供几十种不同的旅行选择，五颜六色的按钮和各种付款选择更让人头痛，最后坐出租车成了最好的选择。  
  
　　想在新公寓里装个数字电话？你会收到电话公司寄来的一包零件，你得自己安装。但是真正的难题在于与零件一同寄来的包装。有人会说“把它扔掉”。这样的人显然没有来过德国。走在你的公寓大楼的院子里，你会看到一长排不同颜色的垃圾箱。一个装绿玻璃；一个装棕色玻璃；一个装白色玻璃；一个装废纸；一个装“包装”；一个装有机垃圾；一个装金属；一个装剩菜。  
  
　　该怎么办？瑞士游客丽娜描绘了她遇到的问题：  
  
　　“今年3月，我在柏林期间，和一帮朋友准备坐S－Bahn(轻铁)横跨城市。我的朋友们正试图理解火车时刻表时，我开始四处寻找垃圾箱。终于发现了，而且是个有4个洞口的分类垃圾箱。每个洞口用4种语言标明垃圾种类。这时我觉得为难了。我的粘满番茄酱的纸盘子应该属于哪一类垃圾呢？是“纸张”还是“包装”？难道没有装金属可乐罐的地方吗？要是我把它们全部扔进笼统标注着“垃圾”的洞口内是否会被警察抓起来？”  
  
　　简单地说，德国人对他们的垃圾很慎重。在德国，给垃圾分类近似虔诚的宗教信仰。事实上，拒绝给垃圾分类被认为是少数叛逆德国人的不轨行为之一。这个问题经常在德国议会占用大量讨论时间。几年来，政府一直就Dosenpfand(罐头押金)争论不休。押金的金额多少才合适？应该如何收集？顾客应该去哪里回收他们的罐头？这类讨论时常占据报纸头版。难怪重要的改革问题一再遭遇搁置。  
  
　　但是你不得不佩服德国人。在环保问题上这个国家领先于世界——对风能和太阳能的开发比谁都积极。但是像其他一切事物一样，垃圾回收箱也有严格开放时间。它们在周末不许使用。

 

      **德国的爱国主义问题**  
  
　　只是千万别挂国旗  
  
　　第二次世界大战过去60多年了，德国人对爱国主义仍然有病态的恐惧。悬挂国旗仍然被认为是一种禁忌。  
  
　　柏林是一个古怪的首都：在华盛顿、伦敦、里斯本或者其他世界各国首都，你时常可以看到代表爱国主义的国旗飘扬。但是，柏林对黑、红金三色的国旗却忌讳莫深。当然在国会大厦前可以看到飘扬的德国国旗，但是其他地方却绝对找不到它的影子。几乎没有德国公司在总部外悬挂国旗。  
  
　　柏林之外，德国其他地方的情形也是一样。国家骄傲感，尤其是公开表示对德国的爱都是禁忌。2004年，当霍斯特·科勒尔当选德国总统——一个仪式性的职位——时，他在就职演讲中说，“我爱德国。”路透社报道说，当时，这句话就像一股寒流让在场的人“顿时鸦雀无声。”  
  
　　这大概可以解释黑红金三色旗在德国为什么如此稀少。二战结束60多年后，爱国主义仍然让德国不安。即使在今天，德国所建立的战争纪念物都更像是反纪念物，比如最近的欧洲大屠杀受害者纪念碑。  
  
　　当然，事情也在发生变化。上世纪90年代，德国参加了巴尔干军事行动，2002年出兵阿富汗，这些都表明，德国的军事力量也可以和大屠杀之外的事情联系起来。但是，假如你问一个德国人，他是否爱他的国家，通常得到的答案都是简短的“不”，或是一阵难堪的沉默。  
  
　　但是，对国旗的忌讳仍然让人无法理解。毕竟，它所代表的东西丝毫没有值得羞愧的地方。黑、红、金色是远在希特勒上台前就存在的传统颜色。事实上，希特勒抛弃了黑红金三色，选择了臭名昭著的纳粹十字记号。黑红金色可以追溯到中世纪，是当时皇室的标志，后来抵抗拿破仑入侵的自愿者再次使用。1848年革命风暴席卷德国，革命领导人采用三色旗帜作为运动象征。  
  
　　无论如何，黑红金三色仍然是德国的象征，而德国背负太沉重的历史问题，以至于它的国民甚至不敢为它骄傲。这大概解释了德国人对世界杯的满腔热情。这是他们可以为国家队尽情疯狂的机会。

 

     **性、污秽与耸人听闻**  
  
　　《图片报》统治德国  
  
　　德国广受欢迎的小报，与英美同类报纸相比或许算不上无聊，但它畅销的秘密仍然是性和丑闻。  
  
　　对德国政客而言，它是邪恶的象征。对德国记者而言，它是每天必修的阅读材料。对绝望的德国人而言，它是高清晰度的软色情。对德国普通大众而言，它是主要的新闻来源。  
  
　　《图片报》、《太阳报》和《每日镜报》的德国同行，每天在兜售垃圾、流言和乳房之外，也提供部分健康的硬新闻。它拥有近400万读者——包括那些到马略卡岛、伊斯坦布尔和加那利群岛度假的德国人。但是不同于美国的《国家问讯报》，《图片报》不喜欢自己炮制新闻，而喜欢把芝麻蒜皮的事情夸大得惊天动地。该报的座右铭是Dir　Deine　Meinung，大意是“你不需要有观点，因为我们就是你的观点”。2004年，这家报纸被德国新闻监察机构申诉不下12次。  
  
　　讨伐、攻击是该报的拿手戏，欧盟、各类政客、外国工人都是它长期攻击的目标。不久前，德国国家足球队教练克林斯曼因为德国队在友谊赛中以1比4输给意大利后，竟然胆敢面带微笑而被《图片报》刻毒挖苦。克林斯曼如今已经恢复名誉，德国政客们却提心吊胆，惟恐稍有不慎，成为攻击靶子。最近，当库尔特·贝克(Kurt　Beck)当选社民党领袖后，他的第一个专访就给了《图片报》。  
  
　　1952年，阿克塞尔·施普林格以英国的《每日镜报》为蓝本创办《图片报》，亲眼看着这份报纸依靠名人八卦、丑闻、投公众所好的观点和衣衫不整的美女逐渐吸引越来越多的读者。《镜报》将裸体女人限制在第3版，《图片报》则干脆把她们放到封面上。恰好在报纸折缝下，并配上小故事。  
  
　　要把封面女郎挤下头版需要超重磅的新闻。2005年末，当默克尔打败施罗德成为德国总理时，头版女郎终于被赶下封面。  
  
　　具有讽刺意味的是，对于女性身体如此开放的这份报纸整体思想却倾向保守，在冷战期间，它用了几十年时间才终于承认西德是一个独立国家。之前，它一直用“被苏联占领‘地区’”称呼东德，‘地区’称呼一直延续到上世纪80年代，正好赶上报道1989年东德政府的垮台。著名作家海因里希·伯尔憎恨图片报，称它为“法西斯分子”。  
  
　　去年《图片报》最荒谬的新闻是对一名丹麦妓女和她的侏儒情人的独家报道。记者宣称：“《图片报》在哥本哈根的郊外发现了世界上最古怪的一对性伴侣。”最近该报又刊登了所谓的“全满性调查报告”，宣称“14岁的孩子已经开始性生活”；“30％的女孩伪装性高潮”。这些让父母胆战心惊的数字占据了封面的上半部，下半部分留给了一个皮肤晒成古铜色的棕发女郎。  
  
　　但是《图片报》也有它的标准。比如说，两周前，英国《太阳报》刊登了狗仔队拍摄的德国总理默克尔在海边换泳衣时的露屁股照片，《图片报》深表“震惊！”《图片报》的评论员弗兰克·约瑟夫·瓦格纳宣称：“无论如何，我们总理的屁股都比你们伦敦那些酒气熏天的像屁股一样的嘴脸好看。”假如默克尔不是德国总理，而是其他国家的领导人，不知道瓦格纳先生是否还会如此愤慨。他继续抨击说：“你英国人所理解的语言只有一种，那就是足球。我们会在世界杯上把你们打得落花流水。”

 

        **撒谎的德国人**  
  
　　“我不会说英语”  
  
　　德国人总喜欢说他们不会说英语。不要相信他们。甚至连乞丐都会用外语乞讨。  
  
　　德国人会说英语。如果情况需要，几乎所有德国人都能挤出几句听得懂的英语。即使那些宣称他们不说英语的人，其实他们会说。假如在街头碰到一个乞丐，你耸耸肩膀表示听不懂他的德语，他会立刻用流利的英语向你讨要零钱。又假设，你迷了路，向建筑工地上的泥水匠们问路，他们多半也能用半清晰的英语指明正确方向。事实上，完全对英语免疫的只有巴士司机和官僚们。但是世界杯宣传运动已经表明，至少要让公交车工人学会必要的英语。  
  
　　那么，为什么几乎所有德国人都坚持说他们不会说英语？很简单，他们都很害羞，认为宁可让你糟蹋德语，出洋相，也比他们自己出洋相好。“我在学校时学过英语，但不是很好”，你经常会听到这类话。接着他们会用流利、机智的英语，讨论深奥的语法问题或者美国文学。  
  
　　多数德国学生从小学就开始学习外语，而英语的受欢迎程度又超过其他欧洲语言。每天，数千所私人英语学校向数千家德国公司派遣英语教师，传授商业英语课程。英国流行音乐、美国说唱音乐和《哈利·波特》进一步推动了英语在德国的流行。有不少德国公司甚至用英语做广告语。  
  
　　但是，当要求他们放下莎士比亚剧作，用英语交流时，胆怯成为多数德国人的障碍。或许，这是因为他们太讲求完美，害怕犯错误。更糟糕的是，德国被英语流畅的斯堪迪纳维亚人所包围，这些北欧人英语说得比以英语为母语的人还要好。与此同时，他们忘记了还有英语讲得一塌糊涂的南欧人；与法国人、西班牙人和意大利人相比，德国人就像语言天才。  
  
　　换句话说，当强迫你的德国主人从他们那深邃的大脑里挤出几句英语时，尽量仁慈，多多夸奖鼓励，时常微笑、点头。你应该庆幸，自己不需要在像迷宫一样复杂的德语语法里杀出血路。

 

      **荒唐的嗜学者**  
  
　　德国的高龄大学生  
  
　　对于工作繁忙者和失业者，在德国生活并不轻松。但是对于学生，这里却像乐园，充满廉价啤酒、低房租公寓和丰富的夜生活。难怪德国学生直到二十七八岁还不忙着毕业。一些人30多岁了还在校园里闲逛。  
  
　　走进德国大学校园，你一定会奇怪，“学生们都去哪里了？”当然，你可以看到许多人背着书包，离开咖啡馆，朝着图书馆走去。但是这些一把年纪的家伙会是学生吗？  
  
　　哦，没错，他们是。进入德国大学校园，最先让人感到奇怪的事情就是，比起这个星球上其他大学校园里的学生，这里的学生几乎大了一整圈。事实上许多学生已经30岁出头。由于没有强制毕业的制度和经济压力，加上外面残酷萧条的就业市场，许多人害怕离开校园这个安全的港湾，他们成为了“永久学生”。  
  
　　德国大学一年级学生的年龄已高达23岁。部分原因是，有的人仅仅第一个学期就用了几年才读完，也因为不断地换课程和学校。许多年轻人还必须服完兵役才能开始大学学习。一旦进入大学，一切开始慢速度前进。许多学生大部分时间并不待在学校。在找到地方居住，认识了7人学生公寓里的所有室友，或是50人宿舍中的所有邻居后，“永久学生”会找一份容易赚钱的兼职。虽然在德国失业者高达500万人。兼职却相对容易。雇佣学生时，雇主不用负担社会保险、养老金等开销。事实上，许多招聘广告明确说，“只收学生”。然后，还有学生生活的其他方面，恋爱、逛夜总会、参加派对、坐着大众巴士到东欧旅游3个月，当然还要参加所有反战、反法西斯、反全球化游行。  
  
　　假如这些“永久学生”真打算去教室上课，也会碰到头痛而耗费时间的难题。除了拥挤的教室、冷漠的教授之外，连课程时间表也一团糟，多数科目都没有固定的课程表，可怜的学生们只能自己安排。《阿塞拜疆后现代文学》可能与《斑点猫头鹰的飞行模式》冲突，因此一个时期只能修一门课。以后，很久以后，再考虑另一门课。  
  
　　即使当核心课程终于完成，还有电影节、博物馆和政治党派的实习。一些人花了两三年才完成一篇论文。其间，常常去泰国或加那利群岛海滩上放长假。有什么可着急的？永远做学生还有许许多多的好处——便宜的医疗保险、低税收、从博物馆到游泳池等一切公共设施的使用都可享受折扣，还有享受津贴的公共交通。在柏林，150欧元的学期学费中包括一张公共交通卡。在一个处于艰难和担忧时期的国家，学生的生活确实是幸福的。  
  
　　但是，最近德国学生的生活也开始变得艰难。面对太多学生，太少经费，一些州开始对所谓的“长期学生”(15个学期，或7年半之后仍然在大学磨蹭的家伙)增收学费。现在，他们每学期可能要上交500欧元的学费。并不算太昂贵，但多少增加了学习的动力。这些措施似乎有所成效。德国大学毕业生的平均年龄从2002年的30岁下降到2005年的28岁。  
  
　　至于那些“永远学生”，当他们正好年满30岁时，突然被学校推出大门，难免感到眼前一片茫然。当然，或许某个地方，有老板愿意雇佣这些有着10年大学生经验，和有《哲学》及《希腊陶艺》双学位的人。否则，他们可以选择无数前学生的命运：这样的生活与大学生生活其实很相似，但是没有恼人的课程。张开双手拥抱领救济金的新生活吧！  
　　内部矛盾  


　　 **东边的野兽，西边的害虫**  
  
　　东西德统一近16年了，但德国的分裂仍然一如既往。懒惰的东部人仇恨自大的西部人——这种感觉是相互的。  
  
　　记得1989年11月，全世界报纸和电视对柏林墙倒塌的报道吗？还有之后的两德统一。都是多么美好的消息——几十年的冷战之后，终于有了点激动人心的好消息。  
  
　　可问题是，这一切并没有真正发生，而是人为策划的“假”新闻。确实，柏林的中央不再有耸立的高墙。但是事实上，东西德之间的分裂依然巨大。  
  
　　前西德人对他们东部的亲戚们有的不只是轻蔑：他们懒惰；他们抱怨一切；他们的时尚感觉令人发指；他们大手大脚。  
  
　　反过来，东部人认为，西部人傲慢；物质至上；以自我为中心；浅薄；完全不懂团结的意义。一个嘲笑西部人的笑话说：“西德人打的领带和奶牛尾巴的区别是什么？奶牛尾巴能够完全把屁眼遮盖住。”  
  
　　简言之，在柏林墙倒塌17年后，有个事实比任何时候都更清楚，那就是，统一前期望的Ossis(前东德人)和Wessis(前西德人)团结和睦相亲相爱的景象永远不会出现。许多Ossis感觉，他们的国家被西德吞并了，东德所代表的一切都被否决，被当成垃圾抛弃——用通俗的话说是，倒洗澡水连宝宝也一起倒掉。Ossis怀念他们从前亲密无间的家庭生活、可爱的Trabant牌家庭轿车、干如锯末的饼干。甚至连Trabant排放的汽车尾气都让他们怀念。这一集体症状被称为Ostalgie，nostalgia　for　the　East(前东德人的思乡病)。最近，前东德国会大厦被夷为平地。在许多前东德人看来，这再次证明邪恶的西部人对东德毫无敬意。  
  
　　在Wessis看来，即使提到东德的一点好处，也有忘恩负义的嫌疑。他们指出，自统一后，西部拿出了近1.25万亿欧元，用于彻底重建东部的基础设施，建立起养老金和社会福利系统，让东部人立刻过上滋润的日子，虽然比起西部的福利仍有差距，却是其他华沙协约国做梦也不敢奢望的。虽然如此，东部的失业率仍然是西部的2倍，数十万人离开东部，到西部寻找更好的工作和职业培训前景。今天，许多前东德城市几乎完全看不到年轻人。  
  
　　所有迹象表明，双方的偏见在短期都不可能消失。去年，有人听到一个时髦自负的男孩在某柏林游泳池大声评论“那些懒惰的Ossis”。有人问他的年龄，“15岁。”意思是他出身于1990年——柏林墙倒塌1年后。

 

      **德国的真正分裂**  
  
　　落后的南佬，冷漠的北佬  
  
　　1990年，整个德国欢庆东西德的统一。然而举国上下的乐观主义是一种天真的误导。除了东西德的差异，德国南北之间有着同样巨大的分裂。  
  
　　当一个金发女人从柏林搬到巴伐利亚会发生什么？整个地区的集体IQ将会上升。这是德国首都的一个流行笑话。巴伐利亚人呢？他们把所有巴州之外的德国人叫做Saupreussen(普鲁士猪)。由此可见德国南北部人之间是多么‘相亲相爱’。  
  
　　南北分歧的部分原因当然和宗教有关。多数南德人信奉天主教，而北德人几乎都是新教徒。然而，更大的问题是偏见，在寒冷、实用主义、工业化、自由派占主导的北方，人们认为，南方的懒惰农民既落后又是种族分子，而且他们的口音也确实让人捧腹。柏林人甚至连南方的山都讨厌，说它们会让人产生幽闭恐怖症。  
  
　　在暖和气候中生活的南方人更热情、容易相处、淳朴。他们认为精打细算的北方人都是乏味的势力鬼。北方人有时也被称为平地人。  
  
　　简言之，南北方的德国人互相贬低对方的食物、方言、政治观点和宗教信仰。南部德国的口音有淳朴和音乐的风格。一些电影发行商在给美国影片打字幕时，故意将美国南方土音翻译成巴伐利亚方言，很有传神效果。  
  
　　在慕尼黑和汉堡，你会听到人们说：“德国人真正的差异并非在东西之间，而是南北之间。”事实上，假如二战后，德国被从南北分开，今天那座分隔的高墙可能仍然矗立着。  
  
　　编译：宇


End file.
